1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new process for the synthesis of the known antibiotic adriamycin and its .beta.-anomer. The invention also relates to the new compounds: 4'-epiadriamycin .alpha.-anomer, 4'-epiadriamycin .beta.-anomer and a mixture thereof as well as a process for preparing same. The new processes for preparing adriamycin and 4'-epiadriamycin involves the preparation and use of a new, reactive, protected intermediate derivative of adriamycinone, the aglycone of adriamycin which new derivative is also included within the invention. The new compounds of the invention, i.e., 4'-epiadriamycin (.alpha.- and .beta.-anomers) as well as the known adriamycin are useful in treating certain tumors in animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adriamycin and its aglycone adriamycinone are well known compounds. They are, for example, described and claimed in British Pat. Nos. 1,161,278 and 1,217,133 owned by the unrecorded assignee of this application.